Fun at the Park
by smileyboo22
Summary: When Edward goes out hunting for the day, Alice and Emmett decide to take Bella to the park. Hilarity ensues, involving a large luncheon basket, a tire swing, and a dangerously orange frisbee.
1. The Picnic Basket

**Hey, Everyone!**

**This is Boo, the author of ****Fun at the Park**** (who else would it be? xD) and I hope you enjoy the story. Happy reading!**

**Note: This was going to be a oneshot, but I got a little carried away. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, but I own Alice's generously-sized luncheon basket. Cheers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sighed quietly and tried not to pay attention to the shiny Volvo's ludicrous speed.

Beside me, Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't missed the sigh. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked softly. "I'll only be gone for the day. Don't worry…"

Indeed, I was very saddened at the prospect of Edward hunting today- but I was scared of something else.

"I don't want to spend the day alone with Alice and Emmett!" I wailed, and then covered my mouth with one hand, ashamed of the outburst.

Edward was going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie, leaving me alone with Alice and Emmett- and honestly, I was terrified. Alice would probably take me shopping or give me a makeover, and Emmett would probably just make fun of my clumsiness.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I don't want to go shopping. Emmett will make fun of me," I mumbled.

Edward gave me a confused look. "Emmett will make fun of you for shopping? What are you talking about?"

"No! I don't want to go because Alice will make me go shopping, and Emmett will make fun of me." I glared out the window, folding my arms and pouting childishly.

"Don't worry. They have something else planned," Edward replied, smirking.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he smirking? What were they planning? I tried not to let my imagination run wild with the possibilities. I bit my lip and clenched the armrest, my knuckles white, deep in thought.

"Um…Bella?" Edward's voice came from my right. My head whipped around. Edward was holding the car door open, and we had arrived at his house.

Quickly, I removed my seatbelt and stumbled out of the car. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me towards the house.

I looked up and saw Alice's excited face appear briefly at an upperstory window. I heard a door slam, and suddenly I was tackled by a whirlwind of white, black, and gold.

I was spun around several times in midair by my arms, which was unsettling and slightly painful, to say the least, especially in the morning. I was then held in a viselike grip at arm's length from Alice as she appraised me, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"Bella, we are going to have SO much fun today!" she squealed, letting me go and twirling around, leaving me dizzy and stumbling into Edward's welcoming arms.

"Alice, calm down," Edward growled.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, Eddie!"

"Don't call me-"

Alice suddenly leapt forward and snatched me from Edward's arms. "Come on, Bella!"

"Edward!" I wailed pathetically. Alice tugged sharply at my arm.

"Sorry, Bella! I love you!" he called as Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme walked out of the house.

"Don't be such a worry wart!" Alice told me, "You're going to have fun! I can see you laughing. Come on!"

"Worry wart?" I repeated faintly, clutching helplessly at the doorframe as Alice dragged me into the house. She frowned and tugged at my arm, effectively loosening my fingers and pulling me deeper into the house. I didn't see Emmett anywhere. I frowned.

I dug my heels into the plush rug in the living room, but Alice just pulled harder and I stumbled into the kitchen. She stopped. I frowned, peering at my surroundings. "Alice, I already ate-"

"I know _that_," she said, as if my dietary habits were common knowledge. "But we're having a picnic. I bought food, and you can choose the stuff you like from what I bought to bring on the picnic." She gestured at the cupboards, briefly letting go of my arm. I considered making a run for it.

"Go on. Look. Scavenge for food, or whatever you humans do," she giggled. I frowned and walked forward, hesitantly opening a cupboard.

My jaw dropped open. "Alice!" I yelled, "this is too much! You've gone too far!"

The cupboard was practically bursting open- it was absolutely stuffed with tons of brightly coloured packages, more food then a family could eat in a month. I walked around the kitchen, throwing open all the cupboards and the fridge, which were similarly stuffed. Alice watched anxiously. "Is there anything you like?" she asked.

I groaned. "Alice, this more food than I could eat in…" I shook my head, raising my hands in the air. "…ten years!" I brought a hand to my forehead, my eyes wide. "I'm not going to be alive in ten years! What are you going to do with all this food?!"

Alice shrugged, infuriatingly calm. "I'll donate the stuff you don't eat today to the poor."

"Don't the charities only take canned, nonperishable items?"

Alice scowled. "They're poor. They'll take whatever they can get. They can't afford to be picky!"

"Alice-"

"Stop complaining and put some food in the basket!" she demanded, exasperated.

I grabbed an armful of snacks from the cupboard and threw them into the large luncheon basket on the table.

"No, no, NO!" Alice cried, quickly removing the items from the basket and shoving them back into the cupboard.

I put a hand on my hip. "I _thought _you said I could eat whatever I wanted."

"You have to get things from all the food groups!" she gestured at all the kitchen cabinets, "each cupboard is a food group!" she shook her head sadly. "For a human, you sure don't know how to eat."

"I don't want to eat that much!"

"Oh, no. I'm not having Edward throw a tantrum because I didn't feed you properly. Now scavenge, Bella!"

"No, Alice! I don't need all the food groups-"

"Fine. You don't know what's good for you, so I'll just have to choose it for myself!" she threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I would find _some_ way to get out of this. She wouldn't force-feed me, right?

Right?

Alice whirled around the kitchen, grabbing armfuls of food.

She sized up her newly filled picnic basket and clapped her hands together. "Good. Done."

Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Done? Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep!" Alice squealed. Suddenly, she disappeared, along with the basket of food.

"Wow…" I muttered, still in shock.

Emmett laughed. "She's in the car," he said, pointing outside at his red jeep.

"Okay," I replied, eyeing the items in his hands. I recognized a frisbee, a bucket and spade set, and a badminton racket before Emmett caught me looking and hid them behind his back, narrowing his eyes.

I looked up at him in horror.

There was no way in Hell that I was playing badminton. Surely, I would make a fool of myself and be subject to eternal humiliation!

Emmett squinted at me threateningly before gently pushing me ahead of him. I walked in horrified silence to the car.

I imagined Alice, cackling, brandishing a badminton racket. Possibly stirring a cauldron.

I clambered awkwardly into the car and strapped myself in. Alice twisted around to look back at me from the passenger seat. "Bella, are you okay? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine!" I said quickly. It came out as a terrified squeak. Alice raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "Where are we going?" I asked uneasily.

Alice's expression brightened. "It's a surprise! You'll see!"

Emmett started the car and I leaned back in my seat uneasily. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! I _love_ reviews, but no flames, please. I'll update faster if you review faster!**


	2. The Swings

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, but I own an (imaginary) small, broken red swing in Forks, Washington.  
The park in this story is modeled after the large wooden park in my town. Cheers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I raised my eyebrows as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks' only gym. It was a scary-looking, grey concrete building. It painted a shadow over the dark asphalt and white-lined parking spaces of the lot.

I spoke up, albeit quietly. "Um…what are we doing at the gym?" I tried not to let terror lace my voice, but it trembled with fright nonetheless.

"Don't worry, silly Bella!" Alice replied brightly, "We're not going to the gym!" she pointed across the street- at Forks' only park.

I let out a loud sigh of relief- even if the park would be bad, the gym would be a thousand times worse. Emmett chuckled at my reaction.

A tall, wooden play structure modeled like a majestic castle was surrounded by sand and a green field. The field was dotted evenly by wooden picnic tables and built-in barbecues. It all stood out over the canvas of cloudy sky. It looked beautiful, picturesque- and absolutely terrifying.

"The playground?" I asked weakly. I had earned many injuries, thanks to the numerous parks in Phoenix. I didn't see how this park could be any different. I looked at the structure, eying all the potential scenes for my next accident.

Alice analyzed the frightened expression on my face. "I told you not to worry! We wouldn't let a silly old park hurt you- would we, Emmett?"

"Of course not!" Emmett boomed, chuckling.

I smiled uneasily. Even vampires couldn't save me from having some sort of accident here. Playgrounds were a minefield in my mind.

Alice beamed, clutching her picnic basket and a blanket. Emmett's hands were behind his back, assumedly holding the toys I had seen him with earlier.

Abruptly, she seized my hand and began to skip towards the park, across the street. Since I lacked the coordination to really skip, I jogged awkwardly alongside her.

The structure was completely made of dark brown wood, along with shiny metal slides and monkey bars. The bright, light brown-coloured sand looked innocent and welcoming.

Uh-uh. This sand wouldn't fool me. I knew exactly how dangerous sand could be under it's guiltless-looking exterior. I gave the sand a challenging glare.

Alice poked me impatiently, waving a hand before my eyes. "Bella? Bella!"

I blinked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Take your shoes off," she commanded.

I sighed helplessly and bent down to untie my sneakers. Alice tapped her bare foot impatiently.

I took my socks off and stuffed them inside one shoe. I laid my shoes beside Alice and Emmett's.

The picnic blanket was already laid down, and just behind the enormous basket, I could make out the black handle of a badminton racket. I shuddered.

"Let's _go_," said Emmett impatiently, eying the swings.

I sighed and followed Alice and Emmett as they walked toward the swings. I wondered: when was the last time they had been to a park? I didn't see how two ancient vampires could be so riled up about this.

"Why so sullen, Bella? We're at a park! Happy people go to parks! Come on!" I rolled my eyes. Obviously, Alice had an ideal picture of a park, and the attitude of people who hung out there.

I groaned. "Alice! I'm not six!"

Alice frowned. "Oh, so it's only the six-year-olds who are allowed to have fun, is it? Well, we'll show _them_!"

Now looking determined, Alice marched toward the swings. I sighed. She was _impossible_.

As we walked, I overheard a few kids talking by the swings.

A short, mean-looking boy with dark brown hair was talking to another even-shorter group of children.

"No one in the world can jump off the swing higher than _me_!" he proclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly.

The other children shuffled their feet nervously.

Suddenly, Emmett walked right up to him. "I bet I can," he announced challengingly.

"Oh, God," Alice muttered, "Here he goes...Emmett and his bets."

I bit my lip. The little boy looked anxious as he looked up at Emmett's tall, looming figure. "You're on."

They walked over to the swings. They were bright red, made of flimsy plastic. Emmett squeezed into one awkwardly.

"Oh, this is gonna be funny…" said Alice evilly, smirking.

"Ready…" a small girl squeaked.

Emmett ground some sand under one foot.

"Set…"

The little boy's jaw clenched.

"Go!"

They both began to pump their legs furiously. They quickly gained speed and height.

After they had passed the appropriate jumping height, the boy began to look more determined. Finally, he jumped.

He soared in the air for a few moments before landing neatly onto the sand, unhurt. It was quite impressive, but Emmett was still going.

I could only imagine what it must be like to jump off of a swing so high- the brief moment of thrill, of flying, the pounding of your heart before the moment was lost and you plummeted to the ground. It must be like a roller coaster; anticipating the moment of lightness, the feeling of being suspended in air before the crazy downhill drop.

I hadn't ever jumped from a swing; I knew that I'd probably twist my ankle, or break a bone.

"You can't jump from up there!" The boy taunted loudly from down below, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his squeaky voice.

"Oh, yes I can!" Emmett called. The swing was nearly horizontal now, and Emmett was far into the sky. He went in a mesmerizing pattern.

Up…

Down…

Up…

Down…

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise. The bright red swing flew off its chains. It stood out, a startling red against the clouds; a dark iridescence reflecting the radiance of the day, before gravity had its way.

The swing promptly fell onto a poor, unsuspecting child.

"Ew! This was on his _butt_!" she squealed.

Meanwhile, Emmett soared in the air, limbs flailing uselessly. My head angled up in the air as he flew in a neat arc, my mouth open in a silent 'o'.

He seemed so graceful in the air; I almost believed that he was actually flying, that he could defy gravity. It felt completely wrong when he began to fall, like the strange, manic sound of a musical toy just before the batteries die.

Emmett landed, face first onto a wooden tower high in the air on the castle-like structure. I almost imagined cartoon sound effects: _splat_.

I felt a lighting-quick, electric chill of fear.

Emmett just lay there on his belly for a moment, and then his hand shot out and he grabbed the point of the tower.

I sighed audibly. Of course he was okay; he was indestructible.

He twisted around onto his back, careful not to slide off and onto the ground. After he steadied himself, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Ha! I win!" he yelled.

I attempted to stifle my laughter, but it only resulted in a loud, unladylike snort.

Alice giggled.

Suddenly, the roof of the tower caved in.

My expression of humour turned once again into one of horror.

Emmett crashed down into the structure. After several more loud crashes in a row, all was silent.

I watched anxiously.

Then came Emmett's voice: "I'm okay…"

I sighed in relief. Alice rolled her eyes, then sprinted forward at a human pace, tugging me along through the sand. We had to climb a few wooden stairs and go through passageways to get to the scene of the tower.

The tower was practically demolished now.

We looked down where the tower had once been. There was a deep, black hole. I looked down nervously. By now, my eyebrows had nearly raised to my hairline.

Alice let go of my hand and gracefully leapt down the hole. My eyes widened. I stared down there for a moment.

Emmett poked his head out as I watched in disbelief.

"That was _fun_!"

* * *

**It was truly fun writing this chapter. I really needed chocolate to write it, though. Brainfood. ;)**

**I totally had you a little bit scared there for a minute, when Emmett started to fall. Don't deny it! ;D**

**Emmett's a bit crazy, huh? Well, wait 'til you see the next chapter! Review!  
**


	3. Ants!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight series. All I own are several squished ants and a soiled picnic blanket.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The picnic blanket was shaded by a large oak tree.

The dark foliage created a soft pattern of light and shadow on the red and white checkers of the blanket.

The sun strained through the blanket of clouds, the weak light illuminating a flurry of glimmering dust motes as they danced through space. A breeze teased the air and dark green leaves rustled gently.

Alice was sitting down on the picnic blanket, picking wood chippings and rubble out of her sweater. She absently brushed at some sand on her sleeve.

I lay flat on my back, staring at the overcast sky. Edward's face flashed through my mind, and I felt a fierce, sharp pang of longing.

Emmett was cross-legged, one hand under his chin. He blinked lazily, gazing into the distance, his eyes unfocused.

"I totally creamed that kid," he muttered for the thousandth time.

"Emmett, that _child_ was only nine years old," I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice muttered something about the six-year-olds stealing all the fun.

Emmett scowled at me. I didn't take my eyes off of the sky.

Finally, he sighed. "What do we do now?" he asked in a bored voice. I looked at Alice for guidance, but she seemed distracted. She was still cleaning off her sweater, muttering to herself.

I shrugged.

"You guys are boring!" declared Emmett loudly. I winced as he broke the golden silence. He stood up.

But before he could do anything drastic, my stomach rumbled loudly. I blushed furiously, folding my arms over my stomach. I sat up.

Alice's head snapped up. "Time to feed the human!" she declared brightly. She shrugged off her sweater, which was apparently a lost cause. Emmett sat down, looking at the huge basket curiously.

Alice opened it up and pulled a Tupperware container from its depths. She handed it to me, along with a white plastic fork. She smiled brightly and indicated at me to carry on.

The container was cold. It didn't smell of anything. I stared at it suspiciously.

Alice let out an angry sigh. "Open the container, Bella," she commanded.

I became uncomfortable; they stared at me unblinkingly, watching my every move. I felt a blush creep up my neck. I quickly tore the top off of the container. Inside was a simply arranged fruit salad. That was reasonable. I was pleasantly surprised.

I stabbed a piece of fruit with my fork and chewed eagerly- after all, I really was hungry. It was delicious.

My gaze slowly edged up. Alice and Emmett stared at me curiously, watching me chew. I began to chew more slowly. I swallowed carefully. "Could you guys stop staring at me?"

Alice blinked, unashamed. "Sorry, it's just so interesting watching you eat!"

Emmett didn't say anything. He just continued to stare with wide eyes. I speared another forkful of food. I brought it close to my mouth, but then looked up again.

They were still staring.

"Please!" I groaned, "Just talk among yourselves or something!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" declared Emmett childishly.

I glared at him, searching my mind for a comeback. "I'm telling Edward!" I finally told him, just as childishly.

Surprisingly, Emmett relented. "Fine," he said, with a comical pout. He and Alice started to talk to each other.

I ate rest of the salad happily, and then put the fork down.

"That was really good, Alice. Thank you." I said, smiling at her.

Alice smiled evilly. My heart fell.

"Oh, you're not done yet."

I raised my eyebrows, opening my mouth and closing it wordlessly. "But Alice! I'm really full, _please _don't make me eat anymore!"

Alice reached into the already-open basket and handed me another container, smirking. I opened it cautiously. There was pasta inside. I didn't have a particular dislike for pasta, but I honestly couldn't eat anymore. I shut the lid and slammed the container down. "You know what? No. I'm gonna go get some water…uh, be right back!" I squeaked, leaping up and trying to make a run for it.

Alice tackled me to the ground before I walked one step.

"Oh, no you don't! We have bottled water in the basket!" she cried, dragging me backwards by my arms back to the blanket.

Emmett watched with an amused expression.

"I'm, uh, allergic to bottled water!" I yelled frantically.

Alice narrowed her eyes. She zoned out for a moment, then said, "No you're not! I see you drinking it, and you're perfectly fine! Water out of the fountain is gross and unhygienic, anyway. Edward would kill me if I let you drink from a fountain!"

"Let me go!" I wailed pathetically.

Emmett chuckled to himself. I cast him a wild, hopeful look. "_Help me_!" I mouthed at him.

Alice caught the silent plea and sat me down forcefully. She viciously stabbed a piece of pasta with the fork. I imagined her shoving it down my throat and flinched.

"Nooo…" I moaned sadly, still held in her stone grip. Alice carefully poked the pasta at my mouth. I tightened my lips. Alice scowled. "I see how it is!" she declared. I watched her nervously.

She pinched my nose. I held my breath for as long as I could, but finally I had to open my mouth, gasping for air.

Alice shoved the pasta in.

I promptly spat it out.

Alice frowned."Bella, that's gross. Just eat the pasta!"

Suddenly, she shrieked. "An ant! On my nice clean picnic blanket! Oh, my God!"

She jumped up and stomped at the blanket wildly.

"Where?" asked Emmett anxiously. I choked down a laugh and pointed towards the picnic basket. A determined look came into Emmett's eyes. He clenched his jaw and ran towards the picnic basket…

…then jumped on it.

It made a horrible crunching sound. Everybody froze.

Alice had one foot poised in the air, ready to squish the offending insects.

Emmett was holding his knees in cannonball position, sitting on the squished basket.

I watched them both from my sitting position on the blanket, not bothering to hide my smug expression.

"Emmett!" cried Alice angrily, "you ruined Bella's picnic! I bet she was looking forward to this all day..."

"No, it's fine, Emmett, honestly," I said, beaming.

Emmett stood up. He scratched his head.

"Well…we sure got them ants!" he said brightly.

* * *

**You might have noticed that this chapter was a little off. I had writer's block, so it was a bit forced. I hope you liked it anyway!  
**

**Thank you to my neighbor Katie, who gave me the idea for this chapter by actually screaming when I told her there was an ant on her back. Cheers!**


	4. A Yellow Tire Swing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series. I only own a lonely, battered yellow tire swing.**

**Chapter 4**

Alice was still mourning the loss of her beloved picnic basket as we walked back into the park. She seemed less bubbly and energetic then she had before.

I patted her back for the millionth time.

"I'm so sorry, Alice…"

"It's okay. _You're_ not the one who jumped on my poor basket," she replied, glaring venomously at Emmett.

Emmett hung his head, the perfect image of regret.

I frowned. This was a park for goodness sakes! I would definitely be able to find something to cheer up Alice _here_, of all places, right?

Right?

I raked my eyes over the park and spotted something yellow in the distance, stark against the light brown of the sand. I squinted at it.

A tire swing! This definitely had fun potential. It was by the (broken) swingset. I didn't know how I hadn't spotted it before!

I imagined Alice whirling around, seated on the yellow swing, Emmett laughing and pushing the swing around and around, me standing at a safe distance and happily watching them.

A smile lit up my face. This time, I was the one who was tugging at Alice's arm.

"Come on! Let's go play on the tire swing!"

Alice let herself be tugged, probably trying to set a good example for me next time she dragged me off somewhere.

Emmett walked by us, eying the tire swing challengingly.

When we got to the swing, Alice folded her arms. "I think I'll just watch."

She stifled a chuckle. My eyes widened.

"No, Alice! Come on!" I cried. "Emmett?" I asked, hopelessness coloring my tone.

"Come on, Bella. We can do this on our own," said Emmett, casting a glare in Alice's direction.

I imagined trying to push Emmett. My heart fell. I'd probably end up hurting myself.

Suddenly, Emmett picked me up.

Surprise jolted through me, like a sudden, discordant note.

It was like someone behind you, stepping down hard on the back of your shoe while you're walking: making you hobble to a stop right there, with your shoe hanging loosely from your toes, exposing your naked heel.

"Let me go!" I cried for the second time that day.

Emmett ignored my desperate pleas and plopped me easily onto the swing.

The swing was bright yellow, and shaped like a donut. It was horizontal and held up by three metal chains that all joined together at the top, where the entire swing was held up by a wooden bar across the top.

I eyed it nervously and gulped, clinging hopelessly to the chains, my only anchor from insanity.

Emmett noticed my expression and grinned. "Don't worry, Bella!" he called, "I wouldn't let a mean old tire swing hurt you!"

I closed my eyes and gripped the chains.

I opened an eye and saw Emmett grab the tire swing. He started running at a human pace in a circle, still holding the tire. A felt the gentle pull of gravity swinging me around- or Emmett, anyway.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, after all!

Just then, he released the tire. It swung around in a gentle circle. I smiled.

Then I saw Emmett holding his palm up, waiting for the swing to come around again.

I winced, bracing myself for the impact.

Emmett pushed, or rather smacked, the tire. A jolt ran throughout the whole structure and jarred me. I screamed. There was a hole in the tire!

The tire flew up, up, up…

I heard Emmett say, "Whoops!" from down below.

The swing went to the very sky until I was parallel to the ground. I screamed even more loudly. For a moment, I thought it would just go back down- but I was wrong.

It swung over the wooden bar. The chain wrapped itself around the bar, and the momentum swung me through the air- up, up, up to the sky…

And down, down, down to the ground.

Shock: Like suddenly wondering whether the person who stepped on your heel perhaps made it come off on purpose.

"I got her!" yelled Emmett.

I felt a faint pang of anger from amidst my fear. What was I, a football?

The sand seemed to be coming towards me at an alarming rate. I always thought that in this kind of event, things would seem to go in slow motion. But instead, they went much too fast.

I felt tuned out, as if I was watching this happen to someone else. It was absolutely ridiculous that I should be flying through the air, possibly very soon to become just a splat on the ground.

How ironic.

I felt two stone arms catch me, digging into my back. The world was suddenly very still.

I groaned.

"Ugh, I feel sick…"

Suddenly, Emmett dropped me.

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Emmett! You dropped her!" screamed Alice angrily. "Edward will _murder_ us!"

"Well sor-eee. She said she felt sick. I didn't want her to throw up on me. Besides, Edward will murder me for dropping her two feet to the sand when I just made her _fly through the air_?!"

Alice let out an exasperated groan. She ran towards me. "Oh, God…I think she has a bruise! Edward said that if she came back with so much as a scratch…"

"Well, a scratch isn't a bruise!"

Alice considered that for a moment.

"Well, ok. You're right," she replied, helping me up.

I was still in shock.

I had just _flown_ from a tire swing! Was I insane? Were _they_ insane?

I blinked at them both, my eyes and mouth wide open. A squeak came from my throat.

"Close your mouth, Bella; how unattractive," Alice reprimanded.

I shut my mouth and brushed sand from my clothes and hair.

Alice pursed her lips. "Well, we have a few more hours left…" she murmured.

"Are you CRAZY?!" I yelled, finally losing it.

Alice didn't seem to hear me. Her gaze wandered over to the shiny slide. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh, no…" I groaned. Alice smiled wider.

"Please, no..." I begged. "Why don't we just do something calm, like making a sand castle?"

Like making a sand castle would ever be calm with the Cullens.

Emmett's eyes brightened. "Yeah. Let's make a sand castle!"declared Emmett.

Alice frowned, her evil plans ruined.

Foiled again, Alice. Your last havoc has been wreaked!

Or something like that.

"Well…why don't you and Bella make a sand castle while I go on the slide?" she asked.

Emmett beamed.

I frowned at them both. I just wanted to go home, and to Edward.

"Can we just leave now?" I asked hopefully.

Alice frowned.

Emmett smirked.

"Please?" I asked, looking at the ground.

Emmett's smirk just became more pronounced.

* * *

**Gosh. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I was really busy. :(**

**By the way: Thanks to Allie, who was the one who really smacked the tire; though Haley didn't actually fly. P**

**I just have something to say:**

**BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT IN ONE DAY! WOOT!**

**Ahem. Well, I'm done. **

**Oh, no! What is Bella in for next?!**

**Who will be the next person to go flying?**

**If you _REVIEW_, maybe you'll find out sooner. ;D**


	5. A Shiny, Silver Slide

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series. All I own is a faded blue bucket, somewhere buried in the sand…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sighing, I let the smooth blue handle of the bucket rock back and forth with my stride as I walked toward the slide. I was getting worn out, but Alice and Emmett didn't really seem to care.

Maybe I should call Edward.

It would do me a lot of good to hear his beautiful, velvet voice...

I reached for my pocket. Just then, a cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, my God! You snitch! You were about to call Edward and tell on us, weren't you?!" Alice cried, sounding shocked.

"Alice, I-"

"Don't even _try_ to deny it!"

In one swift movement, my cell phone was suddenly in her hands. Cheerful music played as it turned off. I frowned sadly at the cell phone, as if it had betrayed me.

Alice put my phone in her pocket, grabbed my sore arm, and proceeded to drag me towards the slide.

I felt like hitting myself on the head with the bucket- or crawling inside of it to hide from Alice.

"Alice…" I whined.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"I-"

She cut me off before I had time to reply.

"You know what, Bella? You're going to have fun whether you _like_ it or _not_." She glared at me, as if expecting me to retaliate.

I just raised my eyebrows and looked to the side, frowning, avoiding her gaze.

Suddenly, her expression cleared. "Okay. Now let's go have fun! Come on, Bella! We're at a playground. Loosen up!"

She, winked at me, let go of my arm, and skipped off toward the slide.

I stared after her, bewildered at her antics.

Moodswing much?

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder, startling me and making me jump.

"Is she always this crazy?" I asked, eyes wide.

Emmett nodded solemnly, staring after her. "Always."

"I heard that!" yelled Alice.

I laughed softly and rolled my eyes.

"Come on," said Emmett. "You don't want to make her any more angry than she already is!"

I nodded.

The slide would have been blinding, had it been sunny outside. It was so shiny it almost looked as if its surface was polished.

Absolutely lethal.

I abruptly sat down in the sand and started digging with the spade.

I ignored Alice's excited squeals and carefully concentrated on my attempts at making a castle out of the dry sand.

It wasn't really working out very well.

It looked like exactly what it was: a pile of sand. I heaped a few more shovelfuls of sand onto the top of the mountain, and small, individual grains trickled down.

I imagined the sand in a timeglass, counting the hours until I would see Edward…

I sighed and put my shovel down.

Just then, a breeze rippled through my hair.

I looked inquisitively to my left.

I frowned and looked up. Where did the bucket go?

Suddenly, Emmett appeared, brandishing a half-full bucket of water. I winced as a few droplets splashed onto me.

He sat down, gave me a quick grin, and began tossing handfuls of sand into the bucket, which I added to with my spade.

When I turned the bucket over, there was a bucket-shaped mound of wet sand on the ground. I began to shape it to look like a tower.

We proceeded like this- Emmett bringing bucketfuls of water, and me shaping the wet sand, until we had what I saw as a magnificent castle.

The very last time Emmett came back, he brought a chopstick from the destroyed basket along with the bucket. I helped tie a leaf to it and stuck it in the highest tower.

Emmett stood up and clapped his hands. I cheered happily.

I suddenly felt as if the day would turn out well. A sudden happiness bloomed within me, like glowing red embers, swelling red-hot with the promise of fire.

Maybe hanging out at the park wasn't so bad, after all!

I looked down at the sandcastle and imagined Emmett buried in the sand, his head just poking out. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Emmett. I looked up at him and just started laughing harder.

At that moment, I heard an embarrassed-sounding squeak from the slide. I looked up- to see Alice jammed uncomfortably between the metal shafts on either side of the ludicrously shiny slide.

The shiny silver metal reminded me of Edward's beautiful car. I sighed.

The slide was designed for younger children- but I was still surprised to see Alice's slender frame actually _stuck_.

Emmett looked up. "Don't worry, little sister! I'll get you down!"

He was at the top of the slide in a flash. He swung down the slide gracefully, before slamming into Alice's back.

"Ow!" she wailed. "I'm stuck!" she looked at me helplessly. "Bella! Help!"

I sighed and stood up, dusting off my hands. "Fine, fine…"

I clambered clumsily up the steps and looked down the slide nervously. All my senses were screaming, _"deathtrap! deathtrap!"_

I shut my eyes and jumped. My feet slammed awkwardly into Emmett's broad back, and suddenly Alice shot forward, straight into the air. She had time to shriek briefly before landing in something soft, cold, and wet.

Our sandcastle.

A sudden, strong wind had snuffed the fire out, leaving behind darkness; cold and indifferent as a starless winter night.

"Alice!" I cried. "Our sandcastle! How could you?!" I wasn't sure why I was so angry. Maybe it was because I felt so frustrated and tired of all the drama.

Emmett shuffled awkwardly off the slide and I slid down after him.

"I didn't mean to…" she said repentantly.

I glared at her. "You could have aimed somewhere else!" Fury blossomed within me.

"No I couldn't!"

Emmett put a hand on each of out shoulders.

"Ladies, ladies…break it up!"

We stood, restrained by Emmett, glaring daggers at each other.

"We wouldn't want Bella to get hurt!" he said, winking at me, though he seemed tense. Alice rocked back onto her heels, but continued to glare at me.

Finally, she relaxed. "Fine, Bella…I'm sorry."

I smiled. Emmett let go of us.

Suddenly, Alice pounced at me. I screamed as I was tackled to the ground.

I batted helplessly at her face. "Emmett!" I wailed.

Emmett pulled Alice off me with difficulty. We were both breathing heavily, glaring daggers at one another.

"Fine," said Alice.

"Fine," I replied.

We marched back toward the picnic blanket and demolished basket, walking two feet apart.

Emmett watched from a safe distance, scratching his head in confusion as he watched us go.

Finally, he sighed. His hand swung back to his side. "Girls," he muttered.

* * *

**Well, well, well.**

**I think that that is an appropriate place to end the chapter.**

**Alice wasn't really trying to hurt Bella or anything, just pinning her down. ;D  
**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**Review, even if you don't have much to say! I still want to hear from you. You can review even if you don't have an account. :)  
**


	6. Emmett Rulez

**This chapter is dedicated to Allie, who loves Emmett but is team Switzerland.**

**Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight series. All I own is a battered orange frisbee with the following words scrawled in black sharpie on it: **_**'Emmett rulez!'**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Emmett's POV**_

I watched from a safe distance as Bella and Alice stomped off. I could practically feel the anger pouring off both of them in heat-filled waves.

Now I know how Jasper feels.

Just moments ago, they had been happy, laughing together! I wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

Pshh. Girls. Go figure.

I shook my head, then jogged at a human pace to catch up with them.

When I got to the picnic area, Bella and Alice were debating on what we would do next.

"Bella! Why don't we play frisbee?" Alice gushed.

Bella looked at both of us suspiciously, as if she suspected we had some sort of conspiracy planned. I squirmed uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze.

"Frisbee…" she finally asked slowly, her eyes still narrow.

That girl was far too intuitive for her own good.

I nodded. "Flying discs, commonly known as Frisbees, are disc-shaped objects, which are generally plastic and roughly 20 to 25 centimeters (8–10 inches) in diameter, with a lip. The shape of the disc, an airfoil in cross-section, allows it to fly by generating lift as it moves through the air while rotating."

Alice and Bella stared at me, wide-eyed.

I shrugged. "What? I researched it."

"What did he just say?" Bella whispered not-so-discreetly.

"I don't know," Alice whispered back, eyes wide. "Didn't see that coming..." she added.

I grabbed the frisbee. Couldn't I have my moments, too?

I remembered when I had received the frisbee from Esme as a Christmas present. I looked at it fondly, running my fingers over its smooth, orange exterior. I traced the words I had scrawled in black sharpie on the top of it: _'Emmett rulez'_.

It had been really cool to replace an 's' with a 'z' back then.

Good times.

I felt Alice and Bella's stares practically boring into my back. I clutched my frisbee possessively to my chest and turned around.

Bella arched an eyebrow.

"Emmett? Were you…petting the frisbee?"

"Of course not!" I cried furiously. Alice and Bella collapsed onto the soiled picnic blanket, giggling.

I scowled at them, barely suppressing a growl, and stomped off towards the other side of the field.

I cast a glance over my shoulder. Bella was still clutching her sides and Alice was doubled over, both laughing hysterically.

I glared at them, which just made them laugh harder. "Well…are you coming, or not?" I punctuated my sentence with a violent snap of my wrist, sending the frisbee flying at an alarming speed toward Alice.

Alice gracefully snatched the frisbee from the air and tossed it back at me.

Bella eyed it as if we were throwing a grenade back and forth, about to explode at any moment.

"I don't like frisbee…" she said faintly.

I grinned. "Oh, come on, Bella! It's fun. Everybody loves frisbee!"

Bella gave me a brief, horrified glance.

I rolled my eyes and threw it gently at her. It flew in a soft, perfect arc, a whirl of vibrant orange. I complimented myself silently on a perfect throw. Even clumsy Bella would be able to catch that throw with ease!

Bella watched it stupidly, terror written plainly across her face.

She looked like a cat, caught in the middle of the street, startled by the roar of an oncoming car.

A cat's first instinct would be to freeze in place, trying to hide, and hoping against hope that the car might vanish- blinded from the overwhelming glare of headlights; fur bristling, ears pushed back, eyes round and dark with dread. The cat knows her only chance for survival is to force her limbs into motion and to make the terrifying, endless dash for the other side of the street.

"Bella, you idiot! Catch it!" yelled Alice.

Bella frowned and opened her mouth to retaliate.

The frisbee whizzed toward Bella.

Bella screamed and ducked. I winced as the shrill sound reached my ears.

Perhaps it is possible for one to duck too enthusiastically?

After further reflection, I concluded that it was more of a _dive_.

Or, a more common term: a faceplant.

Bella dove toward the ground, her forehead slamming loudly into a nearby picnic table with a dull _thunk_.

It reminded me of a sound I had heard often as a human: The singing of a kettle, rising to a frantic crescendo before a sudden squelch and a final, indignant squeal.

"Bella!" Alice rushed forward and put a cool hand on her head.

Bella was unresponsive for a few moments, and then she groaned softly. "Owww…"

"She's alive!" squealed Alice.

At least she wasn't bleeding.

As the cat's heart beat calms and her fur smooths back down, she pauses to consider just how close of an escape it was.

Bella brought a hand slowly to her forehead. "Ugh…"

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked, wincing as I imagined Edward's wrath.

He could get awfully angry sometimes.

"How did you _not _catch that?" I added disbelievingly.

Bella glared at me from her position on the grass. "We can't all have vampire reflexes. Why don't we all just play 'throw dangerous, spinning objects at the human'?"

I pretended to consider it for a moment. "Hey, thanks! That sounds fun, but probably not for you…"

"You imbecile!" Bella cried, trying to sit up. She plopped back down with a groan.

Alice watched her anxiously.

"So, what are we playing next?" I asked, retrieving my frisbee from the ground a few feet away from Bella's head.

"EMMETT!" cried Alice and Bella simultaneously.

"What?" I asked, confused. Hey, we were at the park! Weren't we supposed to 'play' and have fun?

"Not badminton…please…" Bella groaned.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a short-ish chapter. I tried my best with Emmett's POV, but it's hard. :( Did I over-do it? It seemed a little OOC...sorry.  
**

**Sorry I took so long to update; I just started high school, and my geometry teacher is prone to giving me piles of homework.  
**

**I got the 'Emmett's moment of absolute genius-ness' from Wikipedia. I'm not smart enough to get something like that from the top of my head! ;D **

**Someone did throw a frisbee at me, but I like to think I dodged it somewhat more gracefully.**

**Next, I'll do Alice's POV. The story's coming to a close in a couple of chapters.**

**Cookies to all my reviewers! C'mon. You KNOW you want one...  
**

**Cheers! **

**Boo**


	7. Broken Racket

**This chapter is dedicated to Saniya, the lugrubrigus pettifogger with triskadecaphobia. She gives random teenagers bags of chips when she's at the park. Isn't she a wonderful person? Let's have a round of applause! ("WOOHOO! GO SANIYA!!")  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight series. All I own is a beat-up badminton racket, hidden somewhere among soft, green grass…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Alice's POV**_

Bella held an icepack to her head. I watched her closely for signs of a concussion, but she seemed pretty much okay.

She was sitting on the picnic blanket, watching Emmett and I play badminton. She looked relieved- she was probably thinking about how she didn't have to play badminton now that she had the excuse of an injury.

Emmett and I hit the birdie lightly back and forth.

Emmett spoke up. "Is Bella okay?"

The birdie hit my racket with a soft _ploink!_

"I think so…she's not showing any signs of a concussion apart from lack of coordination and difficulty balancing, but that's not particularly abnormal behavior for Bella."

"Hey!" Bella called. "I heard that!"

"Well, it's true!" I replied.

Bella made a resigned noise and looked away.

"Maybe Edward won't have to hear about this?" asked Emmett nervously.

"I think he'll find out…" I replied.

He would be livid.

I tried not to focus on Edward's reaction as we played. The badminton game became more aggressive as it progressed. The birdie bounced back and forth with increasing speed until it was almost a blur.

Then, Emmett raised his racket high in the air and swiped it at the birdie. I expected it to come back at me with incredible speed- but it plopped pathetically onto the ground by Emmett's feet.

I looked at it in confusion.

"How did that happen?" I murmured, scratching my head.

"Hey!" cried Emmett, as if the birdie had somehow betrayed him by coming to a standstill.

"There's a hole in your racket, Emmett!" Bella called out, laughing. "Good thing, too! I was getting dizzy from watching you both!"

I stiffened. Dizziness was another sign of a concussion.

There was, indeed, a hole in Emmett's racket. He threw the broken racket down in disgust.

"Okay, Alice…you win this time…" he said, trailing off threateningly. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'll win next time, too!" I declared, sticking my tongue out at him. He didn't know how right I was.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that a bet?"

"Yep!" I declared. A bet that he'd lose. I smirked slightly, and skipped toward Bella before he had a chance to reply.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked.

Bella looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…" she gulped. I narrowed my eyes. "Can I call Edward? Please?"

I frowned. Edward would probably be mad, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him…and if he didn't know, maybe he wouldn't hurt _me_.

"Well…" I said, drawing it out. Bella looked anxious. I suppressed a smirk. "Okay, then! But don't say _anything_ to make him suspicious of me or Emmett!"

"Okay! I won't say anything, I promise!" Her entire face lit up. She looked so eager! I smiled and took her phone out of my pocket.

I dangled it in the air for a moment before Bella snatched it.

Suddenly, a vision played before me.

_Edward's voice rang from the phone. "Alice, what did you do to her?!" he sounded panicked and angry._

I winced and said, "Bella, no…!" just before Edward answered the phone with a happy, "Hello? Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward!" her voice wobbled. She was a terrible liar. "I just wanted to talk to you…I miss you."

"I miss you too…" replied Edward. He paused. "Is…"

I winced.

"…Alice there? I just need to tell her something."

Bella gave me a panicked look. I glared at her. "Um…"

She looked at me again. I shook my head frantically.

"Uhhhh…" Bella said into the phone.

"Bella? I know Alice is there. Please give her the phone," he demanded.

"Okay…" Bella sighed into the phone. She tried to hand me the phone, but I waved my arms frantically in front of it, mouthing _no! _at Bella as she repetitively jabbed the phone at me.

"Alice, take the phone," said Bella's cell phone.

I took the phone and gingerly held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alice, what did you do to her?!" Edward's panicked, angry voice yelled.

I looked from side to side, frantically looking for an excuse. "It was Emmett's fault!" I said finally, "he threw a frisbee at Bella!"

"He _what_?!"

"It was all Emmett's fault!" I cried.

Emmett watched me with a shocked expression.

"Alice, what's going on?" asked Edward impatiently.

"Nothing! Bella's perfectly fine, Emmett just threw something at her but now she's okay!" I said in a rush.

Edward paused. "Alice, give the phone to Emmett…" said Edward. I sighed in relief as Emmett glared daggers at me.

I threw the phone at him. He caught it easily. "Hello?" he said coolly.

"Emmett, Alice tells me that you attacked Bella with a frisbee."

"What?!" I cried, "That's not what I said at all!"

"What the Hell, Alice!?" cried Emmett. He covered the mouthpiece with one large hand. "I'll get _you_ later," he said threateningly.

I winced. Bella looked at us confusedly. "What's going on?" she asked. I ignored her and listened to Emmett's conversation with Edward.

"Well, I did throw a frisbee at Bella…" Emmett admitted, "but anyone could've caught it…"

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what? The park obviously wasn't a good idea. I'm going to have to talk to you and Alice later. Give the phone back to Bella."

Bella and Edward had a boring, gushy conversation that I didn't really bother listening to. Finally, Bella closed the phone with an audible click. She lay down on the blanket, looking content. I lay to her right, and Emmett to her left.

"You know what, you guys?" she asked as the sun began to sink behind the clouds, "I had fun."

I gave a purely happy, loud laugh, startling a flock of birds.

With a rush of fathers and the strong, swift beating of wings pushing through the air, the birds lifted up- so many white spirits rising, spiraling higher and higher above.

* * *

**I am so, so, so sorry that I didn't update this story so long. You'll have to thank Allie and Saniya for bugging me about it enough for me to update. I don't have much of a valid excuse other than that my geometry teacher is evil and gives me too much homework. I'm writing a fanfic especially for Halloween as an apology. And I have a oneshot already written to brandish as a shield in case my readers attack me for not updating in so long. I'll put that up really soon, I promise. I've already written the next chapter for this story, so you won't have to worry about the chapter taking forever.**

**I hope you're happy with that chapter. I used one of my best closing sentences in my 'Book of Poetic, Smooth Phrases By Boo' for that one. Hopefully, I captured Alice's point of view nicely.  
**

**Bella doesn't actually have a concussion. She'll be ok. :)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. Review, please, even if it's only to say that I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long.  
**

**Cheers!**

**Boo**


End file.
